


Thunder and Lightning

by WeirdRaf



Category: Phan
Genre: Cute Phan, First Kiss, First Post, Fluff, Help, M/M, Pinning dan, Scared phil, Thunder - Freeform, how do i do this, no angst don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdRaf/pseuds/WeirdRaf
Summary: Phil is scared of the thunder and goes to Dan's room seeking comfort





	Thunder and Lightning

It was Saturday night and Dan and Phil were sitting on their couch. Dan was browsing through Tumblr on his computer while Phil was watching some weird as fuck anime that Dan found kind of creepy. It was raining outside so Phil’s anime was lagging quite a bit which was annoying him, Dan could tell. Suddenly Phil gets up from the couch and crosses his arms over his chest making his arms look really good, something that Dan also notices. ”Will it finally stop raining because I can’t watch my anime like this” says Phil while pouting. He’s so adorable, thinks Dan and then comments on what Phil previously said” I’m kind of glad actually because that anime is weird and I’m always hearing strange noises”. ”It’s actually a great anime Dan and it’s you that has the bad taste” says Phil chuckling because he knows he’s the one with the weird anime taste ,” I’m going to check our router cause the rain is getting heavier and I don’t want any lightning frying it”.

 Phil first goes to look outside the window and sees that it’s indeed raining really hard and there is some lightning going on, then he goes to the router and crouches next to it checking some stuff with the cables “Do you mind if I unplug it?” he asks still crouching next to the router. “No problem just give me second to save something” answers Dan while saving a cute picture of him with Phil that a fan had screenshotted from one of their videos ”Go ahead”.

Phil unplugs the router and then goes towards Dan plopping down on the couch next to him “What are we going to do now without the oh so great internet?” asks Phil. “Even though the internet is great Phil I think we will find a way to survive one night without it “ says Dan chuckling. “ That one was one of our worst ones Dan” comments Phil. “I know it was so bad let’s not do that again” agrees Dan. “But really now what are we going to do Dan” whines, Phil. “Let’s cook something” suggests Dan and the both start laughing because they know that they would fail. “Actually it is like 3 a.m. so it would be better for both of us if we went to sleep” says Dan turning his head to look at Phil. Phil’s eyes widen “It’s three? When did that happen?” asks Phil.

“When you were watching that terrible anime of yours” answers Dan. “God, I have to get up at eight tomorrow” sighs Phil “Well then I’m of to bed, Goodnight Danny boy” Phil gets up and heads towards his room. ”Goodnight Philly” sighs Dan and gets up as well heading towards his room and when he gets on after closing the door he sighs. Why is Phil so cute, he thinks to himself. After changing into his pajamas Dan lays onto his bed and pulls the covers over himself and that’s when the thunder begins and Dan sighs because he knows he’s not going to sleep tonight. What he doesn’t know is that Phil is thinking the exact same thing the only difference being that Phil is kind of scared of thunder but is usually deep into sleep when it starts. It’s now 4:30 a.m. and both boys are still in their beds Dan annoyed because he can’t fall asleep and Phil under his covers scared of the thunder and contemplating if he should go to Dan’s room. After a while and some loud thunder Phil gets up taking his covers with him and walks towards Dan’s room.

When he is outside he knocks on the door and after hearing a faint “come in” he walks inside and sees Dan laying on his bed. “What’s up Phil?” he asks. “Can I lay down with you?” whispers Phil, a little bit ashamed that he still is afraid of thunder and Dan realizes that so he scoots over so Phil has space to lay down. Phil smiles at him and lays down next to Dan sighing. “Are you afraid of thunder?” asks Dan. “Well kind of I usually don’t have a problem with it because I’m usually asleep but tonight I don’t know it’s really loud and getting to me” answers Phil. “It’s ok, don’t worry about it. Do you think a cuddle might help?” asks Dan.

“Yes please” sighs Phil and places his head on Dan’s chest when he opens his arms for Phil. Dan wraps his arms around Phil and smiles to himself. It feels like every minute the thunder is getting louder and closer and Phil has started trembling in Dan’s arms. Dan sits up taking Phil with him and makes him look at him “Phil you’re okay. We are in our home together yeah and nothing can get to you. Not even the thunder”. Phil sighs and nods and after that looks at Dan and hugs him. “Thank you” he whispers and after that flinches when a loud boom is heard.

What I can do to take his mind of off the thunder, thinks Dan. Should I do it, he asks himself. “Hey Phil, look at me for a second please”. Phil pulls back from the hug and looks at Dan “What’s up” he asks him. “I am going to do something that I think might make you stop focusing on the thunder but there is a possibility you might not like so I’m warning you”. “Do it I don’t think I’m going to have a problem”. And Dan does exactly that, he leans forward and pecks Phil on the lips.

Phil’s eyes widen for a second but then he grabs Dan’s face with both his hands and kisses Dan. When the pull away Dan looks at Phil shocked because he definitely was not expecting that. “Wow” he says to himself. Wow indeed, thinks Phil. “Phil, I guess you realized but I like you, a lot actually” admits Dan. “Well as you may have realized as well I like you too Dan”. The both smile at each other and share one or two or way more kisses but who is counting and the lay down with Dan spooning Phil both with a content smile on their faces

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt writing something and I know it's bad so don't worry


End file.
